A Secret Revealed
by Misheru Fransu
Summary: Sano finally decides to confess his love to Kenshin. Will Kenshin accept? WARNING:YAOI


**I do not own Rurouni kenshin**

**YAOI** **STORY**

**don't read if you're not into it**

Sanosuke could never admit to anyone except Kaoru that he had feelings for Kenshin. He'd never felt this way for anyone, not even girls. Sanosuke felt confused and didn't understand why he had stopped having an interest in girls. The only thing he knew for sure was that he loved Kenshin and that he needed to tell him. But how to tell him? Sano knew for sure he wanted to tell him when he and kenshin were alone. This would stop anyone else from hearing and from Sano having to beat the crap out of people who hear what he says to make them keep it a secret. So he decided to ask Kenshin out on a date, but he also wanted to give him something special, so he goes to Kaoru for help..well heh sort of.

"Hey Kaoru, can you let me borrow some money. I want to buy something nice for Kenshin when we go out on our date"

"You haven't even asked him out. And I refuse to lend you money, you already owe me more than you can afford."

Kaoru sat down Indian style next to Sanosuke

"Why don't you do something else for him, like cook for him. You can make all his favorite foods and then more."

Sanosuke looked at her as if she were crazy

"Are you nuts, I have no idea how to cook. I burn rice balls..."

She laughed

"I guess you could always let me cook. I know all the foods he likes and..."

"Stop right there women, theirs no way I'm letting you cook. You can't cook to save your life. Every time I eat your food, I feel theirs a chance I might die. Your food tastes horrible"

Kaoru's face turned red with fury

"Why you ungrateful little son of.."

She kicked Sano right in the face causing him to topple over. His face was entirely red. He sat back up and touched his face.

"Gah that's so unlady like. My face...ow"

Kaoru stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmm maybe next time you'll appreciate my cooking"

Kenshin walked into the house holding a bag.

"Hey Miss Kaoru, I brought some food back. I bought tofu and the paste for the soup..ORO?"

He looked at Sano who was holding his face in his hands mumbling

"Ahh Sano are you alright?"

Sanosuke lifted his head and exposed the big red mark kaoru's kick had left on his face. Kenshin jumped back.

"GAH...what happened?

"Nothing" answered Sano

"I'm perfectly fine" he lied

"But I wanted to ask you something"

Kenshin sat down in front of him and Kaoru walked out of the house to leave them alone. The last thing she wanted to do was make things awkward for Sano.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight, you know just us guys. We could go by the lake and have a picnic."

Kenshin smiled

"This one accepts."

"OH REALLY AWESOME!...err I mean great, cool. We'll leave the house around 7:00 tonight."

Sanosuke smiled and tried so hard not blush. Kenshin nodded and then stood up and walked to his room. Sano watched as the masculine kenshin walked away. Man Kenshin really was a handsome looking guy, but thats not why he liked him. Kenshin took care of everybody, he protects them with his life. He really was a great guy. Kaoru walked back into the room with Megumi walking right next to her.

"Hey Megumi!"

He stood up and walked up towards both of them.

"Megumi says she'll cook for you and Kenshin"

"Really?"

Megumi smiled and then bowed her head

"Of course I will. I'll have it all cooked before you leave."

Kaoru and Megumi walked outside to the pot and began to cook. Sano turned around and walked to Kenshin's room. He slid the door open and encountered a half naked Kenshin. Seeing Kenshin with a towel around his waist was just enough to drive him mad. His hair was wet, it was down and falling nicely over his broad shoulders. His body was so lean and strong. Kenshin looked so sexy. Oh how Sano wanted to hold him and kiss him.

"..I'm sorry..I should have knocked"

Sano slightly turned his face and pretended not stare at him.

"Its alright Sano"

Kenshin flashed him a smile. Sano almost melted. Kenshin always smiled, but not like he just did. That smile said something like "I don't mind if you check me out".

"So um are you ready to go?" he asked nervously

Kenshin put on the last of his clothes and grabbed his katana.

"Now I am. Let's go"

They walked outside. Kaoru ran up to Sano and handed him the bag with food and then ran into the house without saying a word. They both looked at each other and just shrugged. They walked to the lake which was only about 80 feet from Kaoru's home. It was a nice night, the stars were illuminating beautifully. Kenshin reached into his bag and took out a blanket. He laid it down on the ground and then sat down. Sano took the food out and placed it nicely on the blanket..

"Wow that looks great!" said Kenshin

"Yeah I know. Megumi made this for us."

Sano picked up a sweet treat that Megumi made. It kinda looked like a cookie.

"Here try this."

He leaned over to Kenshin and brought the treat to his lips. Kenshin opened his mouth and Sano dropped a piece in his mouth.

"Wow thats really good, what is it"

"I'm not too sure, Megumi didn't say what it was."

Sano laid down on the blanket putting his hands behind his head and then looked at Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now. I brought you here today just so that I could tell you."

Kenshin looks at Sano and gives him his undivided attention.

"Well see, I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a really long time and its not in the friend way but in the romantic way. I don't usually get all mushy or whatever but.."

Kenshin leaned over and kissed Sano. Sano blushed and kissed him back. He could taste the sweetness left behind by Megumi's snack. He felt like he was in a dream. Never did he think that Kenshin would do that. He felt secure and loved the feeling of Kenshin's hands on his body. His best friend was now his lover and he savored every kiss, and touch that Kenshin gave him.

"Kenshin.."

Kenshin stopped kissing Sano and placed his hand on his face, softly caressing his cheek.

"I've always known that you've liked me and I have always liked you too. I just didn't think that you would be up for being in a relationship with another man in our society."

Sanosuke laid his head on Kenshin shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I know things are gonna be different, but I'm willing to deal with it for you. But you need to do something for me"

"What's that?" asked Kenshin

"You can't ever tell anyone that I did all this for you. I'll beat the crap out of you if you do. I don't want our enemies knowing I got a soft spot for you."

"I understand" chuckled Kenshin

He took Sano into his arms and they laid down on the blanket staring at each other. They eventually fell asleep and woke up in each others arms. Kenshin ran his fingers through Sano's hair.

"Hey Sano"

"What?"

"I love you."

He kissed Sano on the forehead.

**THE END**

..jeez..my second fanfic. Sorry for misspelling and any OOC

Momoku Takata


End file.
